


How do you like your Eggs?

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [223]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is a /huge/ egg in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you like your Eggs?

**Author's Note:**

> [The art in question.](http://thegirlinthebyakko.tumblr.com/post/105616205698/theweremoose-thegirlinthebyakko)

Tony’s mug pause halfway to his mouth, Bruce looks up from his newspaper, The eggs almost slip off of the spatula in Steve’s hand, Thor ignores the ding of the toaster, and Natasha raises an eyebrow. All this was a reaction to Clint entering the kitchen with one of those things that you carry a baby in that’s strapped to your chest, but instead of a baby, there was an egg. But not just a regular egg, oh no, this was Barton, so of course the egg had to be a thousand times bigger.

“That is one huge egg.” Bruce comments, readjusting his glasses to see if he even saw that right.

“Barton, I don’t think even Steve and Thor combined can cook that thing.” Tony says. Steve nods and Thor shakes his head.

“We have feasted on beasts larger than this. I assure you, it is no challenge.”

“What’s with the egg?” Natasha cuts Thor off. 

Clint pats the egg and sits in front of the counter, before addressing Natasha’s question. “I’m taking care of it until it hatches.”

“Is it an Ostrich?” Bruce asks, which was, to a certain extent, logical.

Clint simply shrugged. “I’ll find out when it hatches.”

“Where did it come from?” Steve turns the fire off and serves the last of the sunny side ups to the team.

“Somewhere in the province of Europe.” Phil answers for Clint as he enters the kitchen as well. “We can’t divulge the exact location but we found this guy in a cave all alone and Research wanted to dissect it. Clint swiped it before anyone could. According to them, the egg was just about ready to hatch so it’ll probably any day this week.” He kisses Clint on his temple then the egg before he moves toward the coffee machine.

“So Research didn’t tell you what it was?” Steve asks again.

“They said they wanted to crack it open and make sure.” Clint frowned. “I can’t let them do that.”

“Couldn’t they just scan it or something?” Tony raises an eyebrow, eerily closer than he was from before this conversation started.

“They could, but what if it affects the baby inside?” Clint defends, his hands stubbornly around the egg.

“You don’t even know what’s inside. How do you know it’ll affect it?”

“How do you know it won’t?”

“Back off, Stark. He won’t let your grubby hands near it.” Natasha tells him.

Thor’s eyes widen a fraction and he grins at all of them. “I do not think we need to wait any longer. The egg seems to be hatching.”

Clint scrambles to find something to put the egg on since he obviously isn’t going to just leave it in the baby carrier thing. He ends up stealing Bruce’s cereal bowl and places the egg on top, waiting as the egg hatches.

It doesn’t hatch slowly, instead the egg hatches with a small explosion, like popping a balloon filled with paint. Everyone and everything in the kitchen is covered with a clear mucus-like substance that’s sticky and heavy and kind of gross.

“Shit. The food.” Steve complains

“Language.” Tony reprimands followed by a smug grin.

“I think I need a bath.” Thor says.

“Me too.” Bruce stands.

“I’m not cleaning this up.” Natasha flicks off goops of the sticky substance from her hands.

They all hear a sound that was determinedly not any animal they’ve heard before. and they all turn to the creature who appears to be waking up.

“Is that-” Tony walks closer to the creature.

“I think it is.” Natasha steps closer as well.

“It is a dragon.” Thor identifies it with a sticky finger to his chin.

“Dragons are real?” Bruce asks him and Thor nods at him.

“Do you know what this means?” Steve asks them all.

Before anyone else could answer, Clint grins and picks up the thing. “Phil and I are going to be parents!” He declares. Phil would’ve kissed him if they weren’t both covered in slime so they settled for a hug.

“Not exactly what I had in mind, but that too!” Steve says instead.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/118530579076/school-starts-again-on-monday-time-flies-when)


End file.
